1. Technical Field
The one disclosure relates to retention devices and, more particularly, to a retention device for a data storage module of an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a desktop computer, tower computer, or server, usually includes storage modules, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory drives, and digital video disc drives. These devices can be added to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatus as desired by a user.
A retention device is generally used to install a hard disk drive in a computer. However, the retention device is generally fixed and may support only one type of data storage module, so when the configuration type of the data storage module of an electronic apparatus is changed, the retention device also needs to be replaced, which is costly.
Therefore, what is needed is a retention device which can overcome the shortcomings described above.